Gura's aventures in Sooga
by captainwii
Summary: I heard about Garu's little Brother. So I decided to do a fanfic staring him. Please review! OC introduced at chapter 5. -hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

(note: the following character that first appears in this Fic is NOT an OC I made up

(Note: the following character that first appears in this Fic is NOT an OC I made up. It's a character I found on wikipedia and my personal portray on him. Also, this fic is best for those who already watched the Pucca TV show.)

Chapter 1

It's a whole new world to me.

(At a train station just afew miles away from Sooga Village, a train arrives to make a stop at the station. Only one person is seen exiting the train station. It was Garu's little brother Gura. He looks almost identical to Garu. Only he's much shorter and wears a blue t-shirt, blue shorts, and blue sneakers. And also his pigtail ribbons are blue.)

Gura: well, that's the Station where I can find Sooga village, Garu said in his letters and in a long distant phone call that a taxi will come to pick me up when I arrive in the station.

(A taxi driven by a blue Digital Person almost immediately arrives. A door to the back seat opens.)

Gura: wow, that was fast!

(Gura enters the backseat of the taxi. Minutes pass and the taxi eventually arrives at Sooga Village. Gura exits the Taxi and the Digital person says nothing while immediately leaving after Gura left the taxi.)

Gura: that's weird, Garu must've paid that driver already or something.

(Gura turns his head to Sooga Village.)

Gura: wow! So many people and buildings! I've never been to an actual village before. Any way, Garu told me to wait for him once I've arrived. I better wait like he said.

(Suddenly, he sees Garu approaching with Abyo walking next to him.)

Gura: Garu!

(Gura dashes torward Garu. Garu easily notices Gura and smiles. But seconds later, gasps starts running off.)

Gura: wait, Garu! What's wrong?

(Gura hears footsteps from behind. He turns around only to get pounced on by Pucca. Who starts kissing him, thinking he's Garu.)

Gura: whoa! whoa! Easy! I don't mean to be rude or nothing but are you the reason why my big brother just started running away like he did?

(Pucca stops and helps Gura up, and realized she wasn't kissing Garu. But is quite appealed by how Gura looks extremely identical to him. Pucca giggles delightfully and tells Gura something. She then thinks something for a moment and walks off to somewhere. Abyo walks over to Gura.)

Abyo: You're really Gura? Garu talks about you a lot. I'm Abyo.

Gura: Abyo? Garu mentioned you afew times in his letters. Anyway, That was Pucca here who got Garu to run off like that right? Can you by any chance call him back?

Abyo: Nah, by now he should notice that Pucca isn't following him anymore and will head back himself.

(Garu arrives appearing to be in a really good mood. Gura runs over to him and hugs him. Garu simply grins and puts his arms around Gura.)

Abyo: wow, I'm touched.

(Garu offers Gura to give him a guided tour of Sooga Village.

Gura: That would be awesome! You're the best big bro I could ever ask for.

(a couple hours pass during the tour Garu gives Gura. With Abyo accompanying them.)

Abyo: so Let me get this straight, you've never been to a town or village before?

Gura: I've never been anywhere before. I've been living with my mom for most of my life and she worries so much and I'm not allowed to be any further than 15 feet from my house that's on top of a hill. But just a few days ago, Garu mailed a letter offering me to come to Sooga So I could train here. When I showed the letter to my mom, She suddenly took me on board a train that was heading for Sooga and now, here I am. And unlike Garu I've never meant our dad, mom always said that he's out doing some ninja stuff.

(Camera turns to Tobe and his evil ninjas who are secretly spying on the trio.)

Tobe: so, Garu has a little brother. I think I now have the perfect opportunity to get my vengeance. Muhaha! Muhaha! Muhahahaha!

(Camera turns back to Garu, Gura, and Abyo. Who are now apporching the Goh-Rong.)

Gura: So this is the famous Goh-Rong? Cool! My first time eating out will be right here!

(Garu nods is agreement.)

(they enter the The Goh-Rong. They manage to easily find a table for 3 since it seemed that there aren't as many customers as usual. Dada arrives with 3 bowls of Jajangmyeon Noodles. Gura takes his chopsticks and takes a good gulp of his first scroop on the noodles. A huge smile appears on Gura's face, the background dissolves into a dark blue screen in a cartoony fashion, and fireworks are seen flying around the blue screen. The background dissolves back into the inside the Goh-Rong.)

Gura: that was the best thing I ever tasted in my entire life!

Abyo: the feeling's mutual.

(Abyo take a bite off his bowl of noodles, leaps into the air and rips his shirt off.)

Abyo: hiiiiiiiya!

Gura: That was cool, let me try!

(Gura stands up on his chair and attempts to rip his shirt off. But Garu stops him and gets him to sit down.)

Gura: aww man!

(Tobe and his evil ninjas can be seen at a table not fair from where Garu, Gura, and Abyo are sitting. However, the trio doesn't notice them.)

Tobe: okay, ninjas, at my signal, where throw smoke bombs and grab Garu's little brother. This shouldn't be too hard. Since it's clear he doesn't know anything about fighting. And He the shortest of the 3 so even you ninja can't grab someone else by mistake. Okaaaay, NOW!

( Tobe's Ninja's instantly throw Smoke bombs where the trio are sitting. When the smoke bombs detonate, Garu immediately reacts by plucking Gura off his chair. Abyo stand up and get into fighting stance. Garu urges Gura to stay close to him as he draws his sword. Gura does as he's told and looks around nervously. One of the Ninja pops out and grabs Gura by his shirt.)

Gura: what the?! Garu! Help!

(Garu hears Gura and kicks the ninja trying to take Gura, knocking the ninja out. Another ninja attempts to attack Garu but he knocks him out easily. While Garu was distracted by that ninja, a dark blue blur dashes pass Garu from behind. Garu turns and realizes with shock that Gura was gone! The smoke clears up and Abyo and Garu see Tobe holding Gura prisoner by hold one of his swords close to Gura's neck and holding Gura by one of his wrists.)

Gura: Let me go, you big jerk! Or my big brother's gonna kick your butt!

Tobe: oh, he won't be doing any butt-kicking on me, assuming he values your well-being. Garu, I'm offering you a choice: surrender yourself to me, or see your brother face the……..consequences. I'll be waiting at my lair for your decision. Be there within 3 hours.

Garu: (angerly) grrrrr!

(Tobe and his ninjas leave the Goh-Rong with Gura still their hostage. Camera cuts to Gura, Tobe, and his ninjas heading for Tobe's base. Gura is struggling to break Tobe's grip on him.)

Gura: let me go you big bully! I won't stand for it, let me go!!

Tobe: pipe down you brat, you're almost worst than Garu it seems.

Gura: Whatever.

(Tobe bring Gura into a small dark room in his base it had a small field of light in the center. Tobe throws Gura into the center.)

Tobe: while I wait for Garu to arrive. You'll be kept an eye on by the Vegabond Ninja Clan.

Gura: (thinks) Vegabond? It sound familiar. Garu must've mentioned them once in one of his letters. (talks) you plan on killing me if Garu doesn't surrender himself to you, right?

Tobe: that used to be what I had in mind. But I decided on something else. What could that be? Well, let's just say it's far worse than death.

(Gura suddenly has a frightened expression on his face. Jing-Jing (Chief), Binngure (Clown), and Jumong (Shaman) enter the room. Tobe and his ninja's leave the room. Gura tries to calm down but is almost overwhelmed with fear. Jumong and Binngure look at each other briefly as if they said something to each other.)

Gura: (thinks) I don't want Garu to give himself up to Tobe. But I don't want to even think about what Tobe will do to me if I get Garu not to surrender. I've gotta escape somehow. But these guys look tough. AND I don't know kung-fu yet.

(Gura sees Jing-jing looking at the door out of the room with hearts for eyes. Only Jumong and Binngure are actually watching him. Gura suddenly gets an idea.)

Gura: (turns his head to Jumong) Is it true your mom really fat?

Jumong: say what?

Gura: well, while you entered the room I heard your friend here talk about how blubbery and big she is.

Jumong: (turns to Binngure with steam coming out of his non existent nostrils) WHAT!?

Binngure: Hey! Hey! Hey! I never said a thing about your mum! (Jumong doesn't listen and starts beating Binngure up with his staff.) hey! HELP!

(Gura sneaks away from Jumong and Binngure while they're distracted. Jing-Jing notices the uproar and walks over to her fellow clan-members to meditate. Gura manages to sneak his away out of the room. As he exits the room he sees the main hall completely empty except for Tobe in the lower section, who doesn't notice him, with no one on the hammocks or Tobe's bed. He also notices he's in the upper part of the room. Gura decides to hide behind one of the wooden pillars until further notice. He sees the front door open. He was relived to see that Garu and Abyo were entering the building, Along with Ching and Pucca though Gura doesn't know their names yet.)

Tobe: I see you've made your choice. A lot quicker than I thought even.

(Strangely, Garu gives Tobe a small grin.)

Tobe: I see the choices I've given you weren't as hard for you as I thought. And you bought your friends to see weather you'll give yourself up or allow your brother to suffer.

Abyo: Don't get cocky Tobe. Where's Gura?

Tobe: ahhh, so the little runt as a name. (shouts) Vegabonds! fetch the prisoner!

(Gura hears this and dashs over to the left side of the door to the room he was in was. As the opens he uses it to hide from the Vegabonds as they leave the room frantically. Leaving the door open which keeps Gura hidden.)

Jing-Jing: Tobe! Garu's brother somehow escaped!

Tobe: What!? How could he possibly slip from your grasp?

Jumong: well, he said something about hearing Binngure calling my mom fat and……oh crud! He tricked us!

Tobe: fools! It seems you can barely hold a conversation let alone some 5-year-old boy!

(Tobe summons his evil ninjas)

Tobe: Ninja's! Gura has escaped! Scatter around and search everywhere!

(everyone except Garu and the others leave the room looking for Gura. Gura comes out of his hiding spot revealing himself to Garu, Pucca, Ching, and Abyo.)

Abyo: hey! Gura's okay!

Ching: you're Gura? You look almost exactly like Garu.

Gura: yeah, I seem to be getting quite abit since I came to Sooga.

(Garu simply looks at his little brother proudly.)

Ching: hey Garu, you knew all along Gura would escape, did you?

(Garu nods.)

Gura: hold on, I'll be right down.

(Gura see a rope ladder that can bring to the lower section of the main room. But suddenly, Tobe surprisingly appears right in front of Gura and cuts the upper part of the rope ladder, leaving Gura unable to get down.)

Tobe: I can say I'm impressed with how you managed to escape me the first time. I figured you might be hiding somewhere in the main room so I decided to peek in secretly to see if I'm right. You indeed have potential of being a good ninja. But unfortunately for you, you won't be able to realize it. Remember when you first thought that I plan on killing you? Well That's now plan B. As long as Garu gets blamed for not protecting you, All I need to do to shame him is make sure you take a nice……dirt nap.

Ching: You can't do that! He's just a little kid!

Tobe: I do whatever it takes in the name of……vengeance.

(Gura gets really frightened. Tobe pulls out both his swords and attempts to slash Gura. But Gura manages to jump backwards away from the attack. But he notices afterwards that he got 2 cuts on his shirt. One horizontal cut on the lower part of his shirt, another vertical cut that completely opens the front of his shirt. Revealing his bare chest. But Gura doesn't feel or see any cuts on his body. Tobe attempts to slice Gura. But Gura manages to grab Tobes wrists in a desperate attempt to stop him. But with strong arms, Tobe effortlessly shakes Gura off which causes Gura to stumble and fall over the ledge. Pucca notices this and immediately dash over to where Gura was about to fall and catches him.)

Gura: hey, you're that girl who jumped me earlier. You're Pucca, aren't you?

Pucca: Ya-huh.

Gura: Garu mentioned you quite abit in his letters to me. (Pucca gives a flattered look.) ….but they might not be what I think you're thinking.

(Garu jumps over to where Tobe was and pulls out his sword in a threatening matter.)

Tobe: blast it! I should've thought this through more. Don't think I'm giving up yet!

Pucca: (looks at Tobe) Grrr…..

(Pucca gently puts Gura down, and dashes torward Tobe at lightning speed, and unleashes a powerful headbutt which sends Tobe flying out of his base, leaving a hole shaped like him in the wall behind him. Pucca then jumps back to Gura and picks him up. Garu jumps back to the lower level.)

Gura wow, Garu you never said Pucca was that strong, maybe I should get my training from her!

Ching: that….wasn't from training Pucca was able to pull that off.

Gura: oh…

(Camera cuts to Garu Abyo, Ching, and Pucca, who's STILL carrying Gura, walking toward Garu's house.)

Gura: hey, Pucca, I probably should've asked this earlier, but can you put me down please?

(Pucca shakes her head.)

Gura: oh, okay, I guess I can handle being carried around for a while longer.

(a sweat drop appears on Garu's head upon hearing what Gura said. He also apologizes to Gura for the whole kidnapping incident. And tries to ignore the fact Pucca's carrying Gura around.)

Gura: That's alright, It was actually the most excitement I ever had in my life. Sooga's the coolest place ever! I wish I can live here forever with you, Garu.

(Garu tells Gura that since he'll be starting his training here, that he will be actually living here.)

Gura: Wow, that's the coolest thing that's ever happened to me! Thanks Garu, like I said before, you're the best big brother EVER!

(Garu and the others are now at Garu's front door. They see a small package. It had a label saying "To: Gura. From Pucca.)

Gura: wow, you actually did that for me, Pucca? Awesome!

(Pucca puts Gura down and gets him to open the pack. Gura does so and pulls out a T-shirt that looks similar to his own only it has a blueish white heart patch.)

Gura: Awesome! (looks at his already cut up shirt.) hey garu, I you sure I can't...

(Garu tells Gura he can rip the shirt he's already wearing. Considering it's already ruined.)

Gura: cool! Hiiiiiiya! (Gura rips his cut-up shirt off the same way Abyo does it.)

Abyo: (claps his hands) nice!

(Gura puts on the T-shirt Pucca got him. He then pulls out what appears to be a ninja uniform similar to Garu's. Only the heart patch and gloves are blue.)

Gura: wow, thanks, Pucca! I'll put it on later.

(Gura now pulls out what appears to be a wooden version of Garu's sword.)

Gura: awesome! Thanks Pucca!

(Gura walks over to Pucca and gives her a hug. Pucca giggles with appreciation.)

(Time Passes. The camera now show only Gura and Garu in Garu's bedroom. An extra futon that looks like a smaller version of Garu's is seen. As well and Garu and Gura in their Pajamas.)

Gura: so I start my training in afew days, right. Why can't I just start tomarrow?

(Garu tells Gura that he feels he should grow used to living in Sooga for a little while first, since He's been living a sheltered life. Garu also tells Gura that he should adapt to his new freedoms first.)

Gura: oh…. By the way, About Pucca. She tells me that though you try to dodge her that you actually LIKE-like her. Is that true?

(Garu, upon hearing what Gura said. Almost immediately gets into his futon and goes to sleep.)

Gura: hmm… must be tried after today, oh well, maybe Pucca can tell me more about this tomarrow. She's been real nice to me since I got here. She's like the older sister I never had. Well. Better do what Garu's doing.

(Gura crawls into his futon and slowly goes to sleep.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ring-Ring, Bling-Bling, Jing-Jing, Ping-Ping.

(It is now mourning in Garu's bedroom. Garu and Gura are still asleep in their futons.)

Off-sceeen rooster: Cock-a-doodle-doo! Ka! Ya!(does kung fu moves)

(Both Garu and Gura slowly awake. They get dressed in their usual clothing and then start eating breakfast. Suddenly, they hear the front door knock.)

Gura: I'll get it.

(Gura goes over to the front door. He opens it to see Master Soo and 2 of his Harem.)

Master Soo: Hey Garu, I-

Gura: excuse me, sorry for interrupting, but you kinda mistook me for my brother who's still inside. I'm Gura. Garu's little brother. I just moved here yesterday.

Master Soo: oh, Gura, you do look a lot like Garu.

Gura: yeah, I get that a lot lately.

(Soo's harem girls walk over to Gura finding him really cute in the little kid fashion.)

Gura: ack! Cheek-pinchers!

(indeed, as Gura had thought, Soo's harem start pinching his cheeks.)

Master Soo: hey, ladies, ladies! Back off! Give the kid some air.

(Soo's harem move back giggling.)

Master Soo: anyway, is your brother here? I have a job for him to do that would bring great honor.

(Upon hear 'great honor' Garu immediately dashes over to where Gura and Master Soo are talking.)

Master Soo: (Notices Garu) Buuuut it will take afew days to accomplish. So I'll give you whatever time you need to find your brother someone to stay with until you come back.

(Master Soo and his Harem leave. Garu smacks himself in the face. Camera cuts to Gura and Garu in the streets of Sooga, putting up posters on walls.)

Gura: (reading one of the posters after putting it up on a wall.) 'Will pay good cash to anyone willing to watch over Gura for a certain amount of days. -Garu' Wow, Garu, I wonder who it could be.

(Time passes and Gura and Garu are finished putting up posters. Suddenly, Pucca appears and dashes over to the duo. Garu, out of reflex, picks Gura up and puts Gura In front of himself. As a result, Pucca, by accident, starts kissing Gura instead of Garu.)

Gura: This is flattering, but I think I'm a bit young for this.

(Pucca notices what she did and simply picks Gura up and starts carrying him around as a result.)

Gura: I don't know weather to find this pleasing or annoying.

(Master Soo then suddenly appears.)

Master Soo: I see you already found someone to take care of Gura. Very well, Garu, come with me to my palace and we'll talking about your quest.

(Gura, who's still being carried around by Pucca, quickly grabs Master Soo by the collar of his robe and yanks Soo to where he's now close to Gura's face.)

Gura: you better be telling the truth that this mission will bring great honor. I think you know as well as I do how much this honor stuff means to Garu. And I don't take lightly to those who take advantage of my brother.

Master Soo: haha! (pulls himself out of Gura's grip) relax, I promise it will. Garu will even be saving lives doing this. Anyway, Garu and I better get going. The sooner the better.

(Garu and Master Soo Leaves at a certain direction. Gura waves goodbye to his bro, since he won't be back for a short while.)

Gura: (turns his head to Pucca.) So, got anything in mind for us to do?

(Pucca chuckles as Gura delightfully. Camera cuts to Ring-Ring, who's looking at Pucca and Gura from just a short distance.)

Ring-Ring: So, Pucca's watching Garu's little brother. I think I might be able to fix Pucca's wagon THIS time. I just need to get Pucca distracted then I'll take Gura, and trick him into hating Pucca. I bet Pucca will be heartbroken just as much I as tried to make her in 'He Loves Me Not'.

Gura: hey Pucca, did you hear something? I think it came from behind you.

(Pucca looks the opposite direction and only sees Ring-Ring standing around whistling, making it seem like she's not planning anything. Pucca shrugs and carries Gura to a certain direction. Camera cuts to Gura and Pucca at a lake, With Pucca wearing her swimsuit.)

Gura: So you're gonna teach me how to swim? That's cool.

(Pucca puts Gura down.)

Gura: But one small problem, I don't have any swim trunks.

(Pucca simply giggles gleefully and pulls out a pair of swim trunks from who-know's-where. And then starts taking Gura's clothes off and puts him in the swim trunks.)

Gura: I don't mean to be rude or anything Pucca, but I can dress myself.

(Ring-Ring can be seen hiding behind a bush spying and Gura and Pucca.)

Ring-Ring: Teaching him to swim eh? Well I know just how the fix that!

(Gura starts to enter the water. He stops briefly when his knees become immersed in the water.)

Gura: ahhhh, that feels nice.

(Ring-Ring suddenly arrives riding a jet-ski. She stops just at afew feet away from Gura.)

Ring-Ring: (Speaks in a seemingly friendly tone.) Hi, I'm Ring-Ring you must be Gura. I heard about how Tobe kidnapped you, you must've been scared to death.

(Pucca simply looks at Ring-Ring angerly for intterupting her time with Gura, but doesn't do anything for she doesn't know what Ring-Ring's up to.)

Gura: Yeah, actually I was kind of scared. But now that I think about it, it's much better than living 5 years in a house on top of the hill and not being able to leave home untill recently. I liked being in Sooga even before I got here.

Ring-Ring: Well, I was just in the middle of jetskiing untill I saw you with Pucca here. Say…would like to ride with me? I'm sure you'll have a lot more fun than just swimming around with Pucca.

Gura: That's real generous of you, Ring-Ring. I'd love to ride your jetski with you, but I'm abit worried that I'd drown if I fall out of your jet-ski. So I shouldn't accept right now. Maybe later.

(Ring-Ring briefly looks at Gura angerly, causing her to begin to transform. But she stops herself.)

Ring-Ring: (whispers) I'm too perfect to be angry.. I'm too perfect to be angry.

(Ring-Ring simply drives away from the duo.)

Ring-Ring: You may have won this round, Pucca, But I'm not done yet.

(She looks back and Pucca, who get's Gura started with his swimming lessions. Time passes. Camera cuts to Pucca and Gura, who are now wearing skydiving uniforms, in a flying airplane. Gura looks out the window.)

Gura: whoa! We're really high! Are we really gonna jump off the plane that high?

(Pucca nods.)

Gura: isn't that…?

(Pucca pulls out 2 parachutes.)

Gura: ohhhh.

(Outside the plane, a pink sparkly plane can be seen just a small distance away. Camera cuts to Ring-Ring in a skydiving uniform, revealing herself to be riding the pink plane.)

Ring-Ring: So, Pucca wants to give Gura a good free fall. All I need to do is find a way to put Gura in danger to the point where Pucca would be to blame. And then I'll drop by to 'rescue' him Gura will surely hate Pucca for getting him nearly killed.

(The side door to the plane Gura and Pucca are on opens. Ring-Ring's plane side door opens. Pucca gets her paracute on and starts to put Gura's paracute on him. But Ring-Ring while they don't notice her, extends her hair to sneak it's way to Gua. Her hair then pushes Gura off before Pucca could put his paracute on him.)

Gura: (While falling.) AHHHHHHH! Pucca! Help!

(Pucca gasps and jumps down after Gura. But then Ring-Ring's hair grabs her. Pucca notices Ring-Ring trying to stop her.)

Ring Ring: jumping so soon?

Pucca: (Angerly) hmmm!

(Pucca starts yanking Ring-Ring's hair. Ring-Ring transforms and starts using her sleeves to grab the side door of her plane. Pucca ultimately manages to pull Ring-Ring out of her plane and aciddently let's go of Pucca. Pucca attempts to reach for Gura while she still can. She succeeds! She gives Gura his paracute and heads for Ring-Ring.)

Gura: (notices Ring-Ring) hey, didn't I see her back at the lake? Hey, did she push me off the plane?

(Ring-Ring extends her sleeves and swings them at Pucca. But Pucca grabs the sleeves and uses them to throw Ring-Ring torward the ground. But Ring-Ring starts floating up. Gura manages to get behind Ring-Ring and starts grabbing her sleeves and ties them in a knot.)

Ring-Ring: hey!

Gura: by the way, about me going on that jet-ski ride, you can forget it!

(Gura pulls open his parachute. Pucca, while still freefalling, grabs one of Ring-Ring's legs and manages to throw her down into a forest below. This time Ring-Ring somehow isn't able to float back up to stop the fall. Pucca finally opens her parachute. Times passes and the camera cuts to Pucca and Gura now walking in the streets of Sooga wearing their normal clothes.)

Gura: that skydive was amazing! I never had such a thrill in my life. Good thing we stopped Ring-Ring before she could ruin everything. Say Pucca, got anything else in mind for us to do?

(Pucca starts thinking for a moment.)

Gura: I have an idea. How about hide-n-seek.

(Pucca nods in agreement.)

Gura: okay, I count, you hide.

(Gura covers his eyes and starts counting. Puccca immediately dashes off. Time passes.)

Gura: 98, 99, 100. ready or not, here I come, Pucca!

(Gura starts searching around Sooga. After afew minutes. Gura has no luck.)

Gura: wow, whereever Pucca's hiding, she sure picked a good spot.

(suddenly. Ring-Ring appears right in front of him. Ring-Ring is still in her transformed state. Only with some tree branchs in her hair, Her sleeves still tied up behind her, and now REALLY ticked off.)

Gura: geez, you just don't know when to quit. I already know what you were trying to do. You almost got me killed and tried to make Pucca to blame for it. It's a good thing I didn't fall for it. So to speak.

Ring-Ring: who cares!? As long as I make it clear I'm better than Pucca in every way. It's all that matters!

Gura: It that what it's about all along? Trying to prove you're better than Pucca?

Ring-Ring: I don't have to answer such a stupid question! (Ring-Ring unleashes a powerful sonic wave at Gura which sends him flying. But Gura manages to grab a tree before he could get sent flying even further.)

Gura: shoot! I guess hide-n-seek wasn't such a good idea. Pucca's the only one I know who can stop Ring-Ring. I either need to find her fast or the next time I spend time with Pucca might involve her crying over my grave.

(Ring-Ring stops using her sonic shout to take a breather. Gura jumps off the tree he was hanging on to and runs off in a desperate search for Pucca. Ring-Ring dashes after him. Suddenly, Gura sees the Vegabonds in his way.)

Binngure (clown): Hey! That's the kid who made fools of us, eh!

Jumong (Shaman): And for the record, weather or not my mom's fat's none of his business!

Jing-Jing (Chief): alright, we'll teach him to mess with us and my husband Tobe.

(Gura suddenly stops.)

Gura: wait, Tobe's married? (Looks at back the raging Ring-Ring.) uh oh! Can't get into that now. (Continues running but is still blocked by the Vegabonds.) Gain way! Angry lady heading this way!

(The Vegabonds turn a deaf ear to what Gura said and pull out their weapons. Gura manages to run fast enough to blow right pass them.)

Jing-Jing: Hey! get back here!

Binngure: (Looks at Ring-Ring who's still running after Gura.) I think we should back off. Eh!

(Before they could do so, however, Ring-Ring already ran them over, sending the Vegabonds flying.)

Gura: let me think, where would someone like Pucca hide. She's the kind of person who seemingly could do virtually anything. Maybe she's somewhere at the lake.

Ring-Ring: dang it. Those tree branches are tangling up my hair and keeping me from extending them.. I can't attack Gura with them.

(Gura manages to arrive at the lake. But he doesn't see Pucca anywhere. He does see Ring-Ring still running after him, however.)

Gura: shoot! she's got me cornered, (Looks at the lake and takes of his shoes) then again, maybe not. Good thing Pucca taught me how to swim. (Dives into the water. And at apparently a deep side of the lake.)

(Ring-Ring simply stops at the edge of the lake. tries to extend her hair to attack Gura from the surface but the tree branchs still caught in her hair keeps her from swinging her hair accurately. Camera cuts to Gura underwater thinking while holding his breath. He gets an idea. He quickly pops out to the surface, grabs Ring-Ring by the shirt, and pulls her into the water. He then climbs back up to shore.)

Gura: ha! Just as I planned.

(Ring-Ring pops out up to the surface.)

Ring-Ring: c'mon! pull me out! I can't get out like this.

Gura: why not? Oh, yeah, I tied up your sleeves. Tell you what, I'll pull you out of the water if you promise not to do anything to harm anyone in your attempts to prove you're better than Pucca.

Ring-Ring: alright! Alright! I promise.

Gura: okay, hold on, I'll dive in and push you to where the water's shallow enough for you walk out on. Just keep your head up. (Dives into the water and does exactly what he just said. Ring-Ring turns back to normal after walking out of the water. Ring-Ring later leaves without saying a word. Gura takes advatage of this and takes off his clothes to twist out the water in it. Time passes and Gura is seen with his now dry clothes on in front of the Goh-Rong.)

Gura: Maybe Pucca's somewhere in here.

(Gura enters to Goh-Rong. He sees no one except the chefs, Uncle Dumpling, Ho, and Linguini.)

Uncle Dumpling: ah, Gura, you came just as Pucca expected. She is hiding somehwre around here, but you better be quick, The Goh-Rong's closing.

Gura: Oh? Good. Thanks for the info. (Starts running around the Goh-Rong frantically. He evntually stumbles into Pucca's room. Where Gura finally finds her.)

Gura: whew! Sorry I took so long, Pucca, I kinda had to take care of a certain problem we had lately, (Looks around Pucca's room to see all the Garu-ish stuff almost everywhere in the room.) Wow, you must really like my brother.

(Pucca simply smiles at Gura.)

Gura: you know, you've been real nice to me since I came here. I think I should return the favor somehow. Hey! I bet I know just the thing.

(Gura walks over to Pucca and wispers something in her non-existant ear. Pucca giggles delightfully.)

Gura: but we'll have to wait until Garu comes back. For now let's have some more fun.

(A few days and sleepovers at the Goh-Rong later, Pucca is seen hiding in a bush outside Sooga. She sees Garu heading for Sooga. But Garu doesn't see her. Pucca immediately jumps out of the Bush and starts chasing Garu. Pucca manages to chase Garu into an alleyway in Sooga. Just then, something causes Garu to fall over. Pucca easily takes advantage of this and catches Garu. She then Starts kissing him repentingly. Gura suddenly walks over to Garu and Pucca with a small smile.)

Gura: sorry, Garu, Pucca's been real nice to me and I figured I oughta return the favor. And well, that's what I decided on.

(Garu looks at his little brother angerly, realizing that Gura tripped him purposely so that Pucca would be able to kiss him. Garu starts trying to break Pucca's grip on him while heading for Gura.)

Gura: uh oh! Look's like I'm in trouble!

(Garu finally breaks free of Pucca and starts chasing after Gura, who starts running off to avoid getting caught. Pucca chases after Garu in the usual fashion.)

Gura: I can think of only 2 things Garu might do to me once he catchs me:A: Scold me like crazy. B: Spank me like mad. I know it will be a matter of time before he does catch me, So I'll just prolong the eventual and see where it gets me.

(Camera cuts to Master Soo and 2 of his harem in the streets of Sooga village. Gura dashes pass Master Soo only to quick dash back to him.)

Gura: say, Master Soo, what was that quest you had Garu do anyway.

Master Soo: quest? Oh, It's rather simple. I noticed a deadly plague that was going to hit a town neighboring Sooga. So I had Garu help with evacuating everyone in the town.

Gura: A plague? So you're telling the truth that Garu's saving lives going on that quest. But does that bring great honor?

Master Soo: you kidding? An entire town owes Garu their lives. Of chorse He got great honor for it.

Gura: that's good. (looks back at a now only slightly angry Garu running torwards him.) Yikes! Well, later. (runs off.0

Gura: (narrating) well, everything in my first few days in Sooga Village is pretty much anything but boring. I love every moment I have here and I mean EVERY moment. I never want to leave. And another I find worth noting, I at first thought I'd be receiving training from Master Chang like Garu did once I arrive. But Garu said he thought it would be more interesting if I trained under him and his friends Abyo, Ching, and Ssosso in their methods of martial arts. I agreed and Garu decided that my training will start tomarrow. Oh, and don't ask what Garu did to punish me for help Pucca to catch him. Let's just say, he gave me a bizarre lecture. Got it?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

All in a week's training. (Sort of)

(Camera shows Garu and Gura, who's now wearing the ninja uniform Pucca made for him, just outside their house.)

Gura: so, you're gonna teach me the ways of our family form of ninjutsu? Cool!

(Garu tells Gura that since this is Gura's first day of training that he decided to start out soft with Gura.)

Gura: really? Well, if you say so.

(hours follow as Garu teaches Gura the ways of Ninjutsu. Garu notices that Gura's learning really fast and decides to train him more sternly but slightly and teaches Gura some slightly more advanced techniques. Gura finds Garu's later training methods a bit more challaging and ends up finding the slightly more advanced techniques very difficult. Garu instantly notices this and since Gura already has been training for several hours decided that Gura has learned enough today.)

Gura: Dang, And I'm still working on getting that FireWasp Sting Jab right.

(Garu tells Gura that Abyo plans to teach Gura his's ways of Traditional Kung Fu tomorrow on Tuesday.)

Gura: Traditional Kung Fu? Alright, I'll give it a shot.

(A day passes and Gura is now seen with Abyo at a large open field.)

Gura: thanks for teaching me some of the basics.

Abyo: You're welcome, I heard from Garu that with basic techniques you seem to learn pretty fast and well.

Gura: yeah, I guess you can say that. But the more advanced stuff is still pretty hard.

Abyo: That's simply because they take more steps to pull off correctly. They are hard to use at first, but once you get the hang of it, you'll be a really good fighter.

Gura: really? I guess you might be right. Anyway, what's the next lesson?

Abyo: We'll get to that, but first, (Pulls out a Kung-fu uniform similar to his own, only small enough to fit Gura.) Put this on. (Covers his eyes,) I'll give you some privacy to change.

(Gura obediently takes off his ninja uniform and puts on the kung fu uniform Abyo made for him.)

Abyo: (Uncovers his eyes,) now, for your first lesson: do what I do. Hiiiya! (Rips his shirt.)

Gura: alright. Hiiiya! (attempts to rip his shirt, but only manages to rip about 1/4th of the shirt.)

Abyo: tsk tsk tsk! That won't do! Let me have a good look at you.

(Abyo takes off Gura's slightly ripped up shirt and checks his arms.)

Abyo: oh, there's your problem, your arms are too weak. Not to worry, I'll get you in proper shape. For as my student every tuesday, you must be strong enough to rip that shirt in a single pull to be in good fighting condition.

Gura: no wonder I never see you without seeing you rip your shirt at least once everyday.

Abyo: eh, yeah, I guess you can say that, anyway, (pulls out a whistle and blows on it quickly and loudly, startling Gura.) now drop and gimme some good pushups!

(Gura goes down and starts doing pushups. Abyo crotches and smacks the ground everytime Gura does a push-up and also counts for him. About perhaps 30 seconds pass and Gura starts to fall down in exhaustion. Abyo stands up.)

Abyo: hmm… 27, not bad. I think we've done enough for today.

Gura: (panting) you think?

Abyo: Yeah, Besides, tomarrow on Wednesday, Ching wants to teach you how to use a sword. Meet her at the Dojo.

Gura: got it, Abyo.

(A day passes, and Gura arrives to the Dojo wearing his ninja uniform. He enters the Dojo to see Ching, with of course her chicken Won , inside.)

Ching: hello, Gura! How was your training this week so far?

Gura: really good, actually. I got many of the basics very well, but It's hard to handle some of the more complicated ones. I couldn't even get just 1 of them done right.

Ching: Don't be down on yourself, Gura, you have a lot to learn.

Gura: yeah, I guess you're right.

Ching: so, did you bring with you the wooden practice sword Pucca made for you?

Gura: yeah, (pulls it out) but I don't see how I can actually do much damage with it.

Ching: that's pretty much the idea. You're still young and not ready to use actual steel without risking the chance of cutting yourself by accident. Don't worry, Garu and I will know when you're ready. (pulls out what appears to be a wooden version of her own sword.)

Gura: well, alright.

(hours pass as Gura learns the ways of the sword from Ching.)

Ching: you're doing great so far. That's enough for now. You probably can guess what tomorrow will be.

Gura: Ssosso wanting to teach me Shaolin Arts?

Ching: yeah, after all that, it shouldn't be hard to figure out.

Gura: by the way, what about Friday, I don't have anyone to teach me anything of Fridays, do I?

Ching: Garu said he's looking into it, But he said for now that he hopes to spar with you on Fridays to review what you've learned.

Gura: alright, I'm looking forward to it.

(A day passes, again. Garu and Gura are seen walking torward Ssosso's palace.)

Gura: wow! Ssosso lives in a big place like this? How'd he get so lucky?

(Garu shrugs)

Gura: Any luck finding a good martial arts master for me every Friday? I hope that master is as good as you and the others.

(Garu tells Gura that the only other martial artist like that around here is Tobe. And tells Gura that he likely wouldn't want to train under Tobe after what he did.)

Gura: nah, I already forgive him for kidnapping me and almost killing me. I still think that what happened back there is a lot better that being stuck living in a house on top of a hill to wither away in obscurity or something like that for 5 years.

(Garu tells Gura that since Gura started his training with Abyo and Ching that Garu's been looking into that. Garu also tells Gura that he found out their 'mom' was actually their aunt pretending to be their mom.)

Gura: say what?! All this time she was our aunt? What happened to our actual mom?

(Garu tells Gura that apparently their mom was actually severely weakened from giving birth to Gura and needed to find someone to take care of him until she fully recovers. So their aunt decided to take Gura in and hide him away from the rest of the world solely because 'she felt he didn't need it' and pretended to be their mom so that Gura wouldn't consider defying her and run away.)

Gura: But suddenly did she decide to put me on that train to Sooga Village just after I showed her the letter from you offering to have me come over to train me?

(Garu tells Gura he doesn't know for certain but she may have done so to avoid suspicion. But Garu tells Gura that he already reported this to the authorities and their aunt was arrested for 'child imprisonment', whatever that exactly means.)

Gura: well, I think it serves her right. I think it's unforgivable that she lied to me like that. So what happened to our actual mom?

(Garu tells Gura he has no idea about either where our what happened to their mom, Saying that their actual mom has apparently not been seen since just a few days after she gave birth to Gura.)

Gura: well, I'm glad I'm now living with you in Sooga, Garu. You're the only real family I've known. I wish I spent my entire life here in Sooga Village with you.

(the gate to Ssosso's palace opens, revealing Ssosso himself.)

Ssosso: It would indeed be a distinct pleasure to see you grow up in Sooga Village.

Gura: you're Ssosso? How'd you hear what Garu and I were talking about from inside?

Ssosso: though my eyes see little, my ears can see all.

Gura: oh, so you can hear very well.

(Ssosso nods. Garu starts to walk off, telling Gura he'll be back in a few hours.)

Gura: I'll do my best, Bye, Garu!

(Ssosso leads Gura into his palace.)

Ssosso: I already heard of your successes and struggles so far with your training. Your brother seems very proud.

Gura: really? Thanks.

Ssosso: anyway, enough talk, I'm going to teach you the ways of the Shaolin warrior, but without the idea of shaving your head or putting license burns on your forehead.

Gura: wait, what?

Ssosso: eh.. never mind, let's just begin.

(Hours follow as Gura learns some of the basics of the Shaolin Arts from his every-Thursday master Ssosso.)

Ssosso: impressive. To tell you the truth, however, I don't really approve of fighting. But there's nothing wrong with knowing how to protect yourself.

(Garu arrives, Gura starts to walk over to him but is stopped my Ssosso.)

Ssosso: their's just one more thing I want to teach you before you go. (Gets into fighting stance) now come at me with any of the forms of martial arts you've learned.

Gura: alright! (decides to get into Ninjutsu fighting stance and is first to attack by just throwing a single punch. But Ssosso instantly blocks the attack and as if at light speed, unleashes a fury of punchs so fast that Gura couldn't block any of them and ended up falling off his feet. Ssosso helps Gura up.

Gura: whoa! You were going so fast I couldn't even see where the punches were heading.

Ssosso: than I suggest you try again, only this time, (pulls a blindfold and puts it on Gura) don't rely on just one sight.

Gura: with the blindfold on I can't see at all, how can I fight.

Ssosso: Are you forgetting about me? I have perhaps one of the worst pairs of eyes you'll ever see, yet I act as though I'm not, That's because I use my other senses. In thing fight you must do so too.

Gura: oh, I see, I'll give it a try.

(Gura stands perfectly still, Deciding to focus on his hearing. Seconds later, he hears what seems to be a sudden burst of wind coming at him from his left and swiftly moves as far away as possible. He hears another burst of wind at his right and jumps away from it and lands somewhere. Gura then hears a burst of wind coming from behind, but instead of dodging it, Gura turns around and catches it.)

Ssosso: that's enough.

(Gura hears what Ssosso said from behind and womders who was actually attacking that third time. He removes his blindfold to see his big brother Garu. Ssosso must've had Garu deliver ther 3rd attack as apart of the lesson.)

Ssosso: You see? You can do it.

(Garu, Gura, and Ssosso face each other and bow to each other. And guess what? Yet another day passes and it's now Friday. Camera Cuts to Gura and Pucca, who's carrying Gura with one arm and holding a six pack of soda with her other hand. The duo approach )

Gura: So you're gonna watch me and Garu spar to review what I've learned this week? That's cool. I just hope I did well. By the way, what do you think about what if I've been living in Sooga since just after birth?

(Pucca starts thinking, considering the concept and the possibilities. And smiles at Gura in satisfactory.)

Gura: you like the idea already huh? Well it too bad, you can't change the past, can you?

(Pucca tells Gura that it can actually be done.)

Gura: really? How?

(Pucca tells Gura she'll explain later. The duo arrive at the front of Garu and now also Gura's house. Pucca and Gura sit down and start drinking soda while they wait for Garu. Just minnutles pass and Garu arrives, giving a sweat drop upon find Pucca with Gura. Garu tilts his head at a certain direction an Gura turns to that direction to see Tobe and afew of his ninjas.)

Tobe: We meet again, Gura. Garu tells me that you carry interest in training under me every Friday. And that you already forgive me for kidnapping and almost killing you. Uh…to be honest, I felt awkward after hearing that. But if I'm to even consider the idea of training you, which I'll probably refuse as you're the sibling of my nemesis, you must prove your training of this week to be not for nothing, in other words: you must spar with one of my ninjas and later me in Garu's place. Do you accept?

Gura: (looks at Garu, who nods, telling him that he may make that decision himself.) alright, Tobe. Let's do this.

Tobe: as you wish, Ninja 1, come at him!

(The first of Tobe's Ninja's jumps in front of Gura, Gura stands up and gets into a Ninjutsu fighting stance, Or Garu-style as he calls it. The Ninja was first to move as he throws a punch at Gura, but Gura jumps to a side and holds out 2 fingers.)

Gura: Garu style! FireWasp Sting Jab!

(Gura thrusts his 2 fingers into the Ninja's stomach. The Ninja starts running around as if he's on fire.)

Ninja 1: ahhhhhh! I feel like I'm burning!

Gura: yes! I finally got that technique right.

Tobe: back off, Ninja 1, you lost.

(The Ninja runs off a certain direction like crazy.)

Tobe: (sighs) If you're not a sissy like that low-ranked ninja, I think I'll like the concept of training you. Anyway, since you've won, I shall be the one to put you the test. Now come at me!

(Gura bows and getings into fighting stance, this time getting into a Kung-Fu fighting stance. He and Tobe both charge at each other. Gura crotches and tries to hit Tobe with a sweepkick. But Tobe immediately jumps over the attack. Tobe sees an opening and while in the air, kicks Gura in the head, knocking him down. Pucca sees this and begins to charge at Tobe. But Gura motions Pucca to stop.)

Gura: don't, Pucca! Tobe only wants to fight me. If Tobe's to allow me to train under him, I should respect his wishes.

Tobe: ahh, how honorable. You must get that from your brother.

(Pucca reluctantly returns to where she was sitting but gives a rather worried look as she starts watching.)

Gura: could be. Anyway, Abyo style! Rapid barrage! Hiiya!

(Gura moves his arms as if he's ripping an imaginary shirt. And rapidly throws really fast punches at Tobe. Tobe blocks some of them but is still hit by most of the punches. However, Tobe acts as though the punches have little effect.)

Tobe: I do hope you realize I'm holding back. And you do display impressive talent. I'm not surprised, for it is in your blood.

Gura: whatever that means, now Ching style! (Pulls out his wooden sword and starts trying to slash Tobe with it. But Tobe grabs Gura's wrist and puts him in an arm lock, forcing him to let go of the wooden sword. Tobe then let's go of Gura.)

Tobe: I'm not officially planning on training you every Friday yet, but I got 1 lesson for you. Never attack an unarmed opponent with a weapon unless you can't fight them unarmed yourself.

Gura: oh, thanks, I keep that in mind. Now. Ssosso style!

(Gura starts fighting Tobe with Shaolin fighting moves taught to him by Ssosso. After a few seconds of attacking and blocking, Tobe holds his hand out.)

Tobe: enough! That's all I needed to see. (turns to certain direction) I'll do some considering on training you. Until then, allow Garu to spar with you to review what you've learned each week.

Gura: wow, really? You're not as bad as a person as Garu described you in his letters. Then again, it was one of the earlier ones.

(Tobe walks off, hiding a smile of satisfactory under his mask.)


	4. Chapter 4

(Note: for those of you reading this and wondering where my other series titled "The soul of Funny Love" is, than you should know removed it because it was against guidelines. I'l still working on the series on .com and will do so from here on. If you want to see more of it, you can find it my in gallery. My username is Theplayer2. Keep in touch.)

Chapter 4

I'm way past that.

(Camera shows Pucca and Gura in an open field. And if you already saw the previous chapters, you can probably guess what Pucca's doing to Gura at the moment.)

Gura: so you say it's possible to change my past? How in the world can you do that?

(Pucca points to Gura a really large cloud in the sky.)

Gura: oh! You mean we can get Master Soo to change my past? Why didn't I think of that?

(Camrea cuts to Pucca and Gura at the front door of Master Soo's palace.)

Gura: first Ssosso now the Big Cheese Master Soo himself, how many palaces am I gonna see around here? Well, here goes nothing.

(Pucca knocks on the front door. Soo answer the door along with a few of his Harem Girls.)

Gura: ack! The cheek-pinchers! Again!

(Soo's harem girls start to approach Gura while giggling. Pucca, who is still carrying Gura, pulls Gura away from them while Soo gets his harem to stop trying to approach Gura the way they planned on doing so.)

Master Soo: ladies! ladies! Quit that! he's just a kid!

Harem 1: hehe! Exactly.

Master Soo: (turns to Gura and Pucca) so, you want something?

Gura: yeah, Pucca and I were wondering, is there any chance you can change my past?

Master Soo: Change your past? Sorry, that's not on my jurisdiction.

Gura: shoot!

Master Soo: That's something my cousin Master Fate can do.

Gura: Master Fate? Then can you tell us where he is?

Master Soo: since I'm not doing anything at the moment, I can do better than that, I can take you to him.

(Soo summons a floating cloud and jumps onto it. Pucca and Gura do the same. The 3 eventually arrive at a building of a floating cloud similar to Soo's palace but is colored completely purple and appears much smaller.)

Master Soo: we're here.

(Pucca knocks on the door. Master Fate answers.)

(Note: I'm giving no description for Master Fate. Fill in that blank for yourself.)

Master Fate: WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT MY ALLERGY TO CHOCOLATE!? Oh, Cousin Soo? You're not that annoying girl scout who keeps offering my chocolate cookies over and over again? Good. Just tell me what you want.

Master Soo: well, you see, there's this kid here who would like to have his past changed (points at Gura)

Master Fate: ah, Gura, I know you. Pardon the whole aunt-pretending–to-be-your-mom-thing. I didn't make that part. Normally I don't change a person's past without a good reason, like blackmail. But since I'm as bored as heck determining parts of someone's starter life before they're even born. I'll make an exception. What would you like changed about your past?

Gura: well, I want a complete over hall. I want my past to be so that I've been living with my big brother Garu all my life in Sooga Village instead of just recently.

Master Fate: hmmm. I can do that perfectly. Hold on I'll be right out.

(Master Fate reenters his palace, just minutes later, Master Fate then comes back.)

Master Fate I'm finished, remember anything you hadn't before?

Gura: (starts thinking) yeah, I can feel some memories coming, memories of living in Sooga Village all my life. But Only as far as since I was 3. Pucca, do you remember anything?

(Pucca starts thinking and just a few milliseconds later, smiles at Gura delightfully.)

Gura: you do eh?

Master Fate: you know, I think you'll find your first times at Sooga pretty interesting. You should go to your brother to find out a thing or 2…or maybe 40 about that time.

Gura: good idea. (Gura starts to leave but Fate quickly stops him)

Master Fate: hold up! I think you might want this Flash Back Stone.

(Fate gives Gura s strange crystal)

Master Fate: Just have Garu tell you about your first days on Sooga. This stone will give you a more detailed view of your past.

Gura: okay, thanks.

(Camera cuts to Gura arriving at the house where he now lives with Garu. Just outside their house he sees Garu fighting several practice dummies.)

Gura: hey Garu!

(Garu stops and turns to Gura, wondering what his little brother wants.)

Gura: Big Brother, I'm just wondering, Can you tell me about how I came to Sooga?

(Garu gives Gura a small chuckle and tells him of how Their mom, figuring that she'll be rendered in too much pain and fatigue from giving birth to Gura to take care of him herself, Decided with Garu's request to have Gura be brought to Sooga. Suddenly, Gura sees a sudden flash coming from his pocket but Garu somehow doesn't see it and continues telling Gura the story. Gura reaches into his pocket and pulls out the Flash Back Stone, realizing it that was glowing. The stone suddenly flashes again and Gura finds Garu was gone, and Gura sees himself now as some blueish ghost like thing. Gura also notices he's still at his and Garu's house.)

Gura: the Flash Back Stone must've taken me to a flash back. I bet this is the part where I get sent to Garu.

(Gura looks around and sees a middle-aged woman floating torward the house on a cloud, holding a medium sized basket.)

Gura: That must be the Goddess Of Baby Deliveries. So That's how I was sent to Sooga Village. And is now how I first met Garu.

(The Goddess Of Baby Deliveries stops at the front door and knocks on it. The door opens to reveal what appears to be Garu at 8-years-old.)

Gura: wow, Garu looks abit younger, Which makes sense 'cause technically this is the time where I was just recently born. Let's see… I'm 5 now, Garu told me he's 13…..So he must be 8 at this time. Hey, I remember Pucca giving me math lessons recently, Must be another result of my past change.

Goddess Of Baby Deliveries: So Gawu, your mother tells me you plan on taking care of Guwa from here on.

Gura: She speaks baby talk?

Goddess Of Baby Deliveries: I also hear you took classes in taking care of babies for just in case you get your chance.

(Garu tells the Goddess that he mainly wanted to do so because he hopes to start Gura's martial arts training, if Gura ends up wanting it of course.)

Goddess Of Baby Deliveries: Well, I bet he'll want it. Wittle Gura here has shown to be a fweisty one since his mom started out pwregnant with him. He was prwetty impatient with getting outta the womb and even tried to fight his way out so he's abit premwature but with no side effects.

Gura: Outta the womb? What does that even mean?

(The Goddess Of Baby Deliveries pulls out a blanket that was in the basket she's holding to reveal Baby Gura in the basket as well Baby Gura appears almost as a complete smaller version of Gura, only Baby Gura is seen wearing only a diaper and blue pigtail ribbons.)

Gura: hey! That's me!

(Gura's infant self wakes up and sees Garu. Baby Gura Giggles delightfully and raises his arms . Garu picks Baby Gura up and smiles at him.)

Goddess Of Baby Deliveries: well, good lwuck.

( The Goddess Of Baby Deliveries floats off. Garu looks at his baby brother for a short while and decides to take him to the Dojo for his friends to meet him.)

Gura: He's gonna take me, uh, I mean, the smaller me, to the Dojo. That will be now the first time I meet with Garu's friends and my future martial arts teachers. Hey, I still remember training under them. I wonder why.

(Camera cuts to Garu entering the dojo while holding his baby brother. With the asura-looking present-day Gura following them.)

Gura: I've been speaking aloud while so close to me little self and Garu yet they don't seem to hear me. Oh wait, this is a flash back, not time travel.

(Garu and Baby Gura enter the Dojo, Where a rather younger-looking Chang is seen instructing younger-looking versions of Abyo, Ching, and Ssosso on certain martial arts moves.)

Gura: this must be before they became martial arts masters like Chang. I can see Abyo and Ching and Ssosso are still training under him. Garu probably is too.

Chang: (notices Garu entering the Dojo.) Oh, Hi, Garu! Did you decide on getting some additional training or something?

(Garu shakes his head and holds up baby Gura.)

Chang: oh! Your little brother finally came. C'mon, let me have a good look at him.

(Chang walks over to Garu and Garu hands Gura over to Chang. baby Gura's eyes widened and as he look gives Chang a frightened look and suddenly starts crying. Chang gets slightly startled.)

Chang: whoa! Was it something I said??

(Garu quickly takes baby Gura out of Chang's arms and starts calming him down. Chang starts walking toward the door with an embarrassed look on his face.)

Chang: I'll just go…..get some fruit juice, yeah that's it. Training's over for today.

(Chang passes the present day Gura.)

Chang: (whispers to himself, but present-day Gura can hear him) I don't know if it's my face or my voice.

Gura: could be both, though I don't remember hearing myself crying that loud. And me, scared of Chang when I was little? No wonder Garu and his friends decided to be the ones to train me.

(Chang exits the dojo. Abyo, Ching, and Ssosso approach Garu. Ching hold hers hands out, urging Garu to allow her to carry Gura. Garu hands baby Gura over to Ching, hoping for different results. baby Gura still appears shaken up.)

Ching: (cradling Gura) aw, I'm sorry, did my dad scare you? I'm sure he didn't mean too.

(Baby Gura starts to feel more at ease and shows to like Ching already. Ching's pet chicken, Won looks down from the top of Ching's head to see baby Gura. Won jumps off Ching's head and lands softly on Gura's belly.)

Present-day Gura (case you forgot): I certainly have faint memories of that moment. This new past is so much better than…what the, did I just forget my old past? Must've been erased from my mind 'cause it technically never happened.

(baby Gura starts looking at Won. Won suddenly starts tickling the little ninja by rubbing the feathers of her front body against Gura's tummy. Gura starts giggling greatly. Half a minute later, Won flys back up on top of Ching's head.)

Present-day Gura: I definitely remember bits of that part.

Abyo: hey, Garu, I got an idea, we could have you baby brother Gura watch us spar. I bet that would get him interested in training when he's old enough.

(Garu nods in agreement, Ching walks over to a sofa at a wall of the training room, carrying baby Gura with her. After the littler Gura and Ching are seated, Garu and Abyo get into their specific fighting stances.)

Abyo: Hiiya! (rips his shirt. Baby Gura giggles and claps his hands)

Ching: You seem to like this already, don't you, Gura?

Present day Gura: yeah, I'd say I do.

(just a few minutes later, Pucca enters the Dojo. She see's Garu and starts charging for him to kiss him. Garu immediately notices and dashes Gura's direction. He grabs baby Gura and holds him out in front of himself, causing Pucca to kiss little Gura instead of Garu. Pucca realizes this and, stops. But takes a good long look at Gura. And instead of acting disgusted like his older brother would, He gives a rather confused expression. Abyo walks over to the group.)

Present day Gura: And of course, no life in Sooga would be the same without good ol' Pucca. Oh yeah, I forgot, what same? (laughs wildly)

Abyo: nice going, Pucca, you just interrupted our sparring match we were performing for Garu's baby brother here to show him some martial arts. After all, Gura might want to train under one of us when he's old enough. I certainly hope it's me.

Ssosso: (Walks over to the group.) Or me, though I don't like fighting, I know there's nothing wrong with knowing how to defend yourself.

(Pucca realizes who Gura is, takes him out from Garu's arms, and starts cradling him while giggling at him, noticing how baby Gura looks almost identical to Garu. Baby Gura simply starts squirming to look behind Pucca to see Garu and Abyo spar, Pucca later realizes what Gura's trying to do and decides to sit with Ching on the couch while holding Gura in her arms. Garu and Abyo continue their sparing match. While watching, Baby Gura can be seen mimicking certain punch and block techniques he sees Garu and Abyo do. Present-day Gura suddenly sees a younger-looking Tobe peeping out the window.)

Present-Day Gura: Tobe? I think I can guess easily what he plans to do.

Tobe: so, Garu has a baby brother who's now living with him in Sooga. I think I now have the precise opportunity to get my vengeance. Muhaha! Muhahaha!

Present-Day Gura: great, I knew it. All I need to know about that now is when he does so and how I get out.

(About 2 to 3 minutes pass, baby Gura starts mimicking much slower and gets rather tried, grunting in frustration when his arms start to get tired and later become unable to move.)

Ching: oh, It looks like Gura's getting tired, maybe he should take a nap.

(Pucca nods. Garu and Abyo hear what Ching said and stop sparing. Ching takes the littlest ninja into her arms.)

Ching: I know just where we can take him for now, Follow me.

(Ching leads her friends and unknowningly the invisible and untouchable present-day Gura to her room, Once they got here, Ching hands baby Gura to Pucca and opens a closet in her room, the closent seems to be full of baby stuff, Ching pulls a crib out of the closet.)

Ching: my dad bought this stuff for me when I was Gura's age. I kept it all here when I outgrew them in case I get kids of my own.

Abyo: Don't you think Gura would feel abit girly sleeping in a crib like that? (looks at baby Gura, who is yawning a lot and his eyes seem nearly closed.) Then again, he probably wouldn't care.

Present-Day Gura: and with the fact I remember being around Pucca for most of my life, I doubt I'll ever know what it feels to be girly in the way I think Abyo's thinking.

( Pucca puts baby Gura into the crib, where he slowly goes to sleep. Pucca, Garu, Abyo, Ching, and Ssosso both quietly leave the room.)

Abyo: (whispers) while Gura's asleep, we can talk about his training in the training hall.

(Garu nods. Everyone except Present-day Gura exit the room.)

Present-Day Gura: three….two….one…

(Tobe slowly sneaks his way into Ching's room through an open window. One of his ninjas does the same and accidently trips. Tobe shhs him afterward.)

Tobe: (whispers) shhhh! Be quiet! If Garu's brother wakes up before we get him. He'll start crying and we'll be caught before we even did anything.

(Tobe slowly grabs Gura, who surpising doesn't show any notice as he's still asleep.)

Present-Day Gura: I had no idea I was such a heavy sleeper.

Tobe: (whispers) success! Now to take that diminutive thumb-sucker to our base.

(Tobe and his Ninja henchman quietly exit the room through the open window. Present-day Gura jumps out the window to follow them. They're all now at the back of the dojo. Before Tobe could set off to his base, however, baby Gura was already awake.)

Tobe: ahhh, you're awake. Well you're going to live your life in Sooga starting out with the memory of seeing your little brother humiliated. You're my bait to set up a trap for Garu.

(baby Gura hears what Tobe says but doesn't give any real response except for a rather sheepish smile.)

Tobe: what? What are you giving me that look for?

Ninja 1: how cute! It seems we forgot he's too young to understand people talk.

Tobe: fools! Use some common sense! He's up to something. Wait, tell me you didn't just……

(baby Gura simply nods at Tobe.)

Present day Gura: what? what did I do here.

Tobe: (sniffs baby Gura and gives a shocked response.) He did! My vengeance isn't worth it!

(Tobe immediately dashs to the front door of the dojo and knocks on it, with present-day Gura following him. Garu opens to door from the inside to answer it and gives a rather confused look to see Tobe holding Gura.)

Tobe: here! I found your little brother crawling around the back of the dojo. Take him! take him! (hands Gura to Garu.) and please, for all that's righteous! As soon as you possibly can! Get that brother of your's toilet-trained! (dashs off.)

(Garu wonders what Tobe meant by what he said briefly, he then sniffs Gura and in response, turns his head and sticks his tongue out, realizing exactly what Tobe meant.)

Present-Day Gura: oh, so THAT'S how I got out of Tobe's grasp: with a simple need of change.

(Present Day Gura suddenly sees a bright flash and finds himself back in present time with Garu and still just outside their house. Garu tells Gura "that's was his first moments in Sooga.")

Gura: uhh… (looks at the Flash Back Stone Master Fate gave him and then Garu awkwardly.) well, thanks for uh, telling me all that, Garu. (Thinks) So that's how that stone works…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

OC introduced

(Note: this specific chapter is set chronologically after "Bing-Bing: The makeover queen" and "Resurrection of the Rising Sun's Warriors".)

(Camera shows Pucca riding on her scooter with Gura riding back.)

Gura: I heard new neighbors are moving to Sooga village.

Pucca: that's right, they're the ones who my uncles told me to deliver the noodles to. They told me the new neighbors came from America.

Gura: like Yowaka? Wow!

(Camera shows Pucca and Gura arriving to what looks like a small Chinese house. Here they see a small family, who made obvious they were Caucasian. The family consisted of only 2 parents and one boy who seems to be just afew years older than Gura. Pucca stops her scooter and then she can Gura get off. One of the parents appeared to be obviously the father, a middle-aged man wearing a blue business suit, short brown hair, and a beard that made it seem like he didn't shave for afew days. The other appeared obviously to be the mother, She was wearing long brown hair, a long coat that looked rather similar to Bing-Bing's, only it was green. finally, there's the boy who seemed to be slightly older than Gura. He was wearing light brown short hair, a red baseball cap, and what looks like a white with red stripes baseball uniform. Gura walks over to the small family)

Gura: Welcome to Sooga Village! I'm Gura and this is my friend Pucca. (points at Pucca, who waves at the family. Gura hands each of them a box of Ja-Jang noodles)

Middle-aged man: uhh, thanks. Nice to know we're welcome. I'm Mr. Johnson, (points at the middle-aged woman) this is my wife Mrs. Johnson and (points at our son Tyler Johnson.

Mrs. Johnson: the only reason we're called just Mr. and Mrs. is that the author couldn't think of first names for us.

(Bing-Bing suddenly arrives.)

Bing-Bing: well, well, if it isn't my new work buddies!

(Bing-Bing moves to behind Mr. and Mrs. Johnson and places her hands on their shoulders in a friendly gesture.)

Gura: you know them?

Bing-Bing: of course! They're my financial bodyguards! Or to put it more realistically, my financial advisors. They tell me what I should and shouldn't spend my money on. I pay them to handle the red tape so I don't have to. That's why I had them move here on the expense account from America. (looks back at Mr. and Mrs. Johnson) what say we head to my place to help get you started?

Mrs. Johnson: what about Tyler? We can't leave him here, and he'll be relentlessly bored where we're going to talk at.

Bing-Bing: well, I could have him hang out with my son Ving-Ving, but I put him on chores for a month for helping someone declare war on our little village here. (turns to Pucca and Gura) say, friends, any chance you 2 can be darlings and let their kiddo hang with you for abit while I talk to his folks about afew thing? You know, grown-up stuff?

Gura: wow! (turns to Pucca) can we?

Pucca: why not? This is the last of our deliveries!

Tyler Johnson: this seems kinda sudden, since we just got here, but alright, I guess.

Bing-Bing: then it's settled. (grabs Mr. and Mrs. Johnson's hands) come with me!

(Bing-Bing and the Johnson parents walk off.)

Bing-Bing: (turns her head to Mrs. Johnson) Green is NOT your color my friend, this makes your clothes atrocious! We must get you into something better.

Mrs. Johnson: can you be serious just for the moment?

Bing-Bing: I already am.

(Camera cuts to Pucca, Gura, and Tyler at a playground somewhere in Sooga village. Pucca was sitting in a bench watching the 2 kids. Gura and Tyler are seen in a sandbox talking.)

Gura: so, where in America you from?

Tyler: a place called New York City.

Gura: what's it like?

Tyler: well, It's really big, full of tall buildings that probably touch the sky. This village here I bet could fit in roughly half of Central Park. A park that's as big as.. I dunno, but I can promise you anyone who's seen it can tell you it's really really big.

Gura: wow…

Tyler: say, have you ever played baseball?

Gura: not really, But I heard abit about it.

Tyler: well, if you like I can show you how to play. It'll beat just sitting here talking.

Gura: alright!

(Gura and Tyler walk out of the sand box and walk to a wider grass area of the playground. Tyler pulls out a baseball and baseball bat. He hands Gura the baseball bat. Tyler then walks to a small distance from Gura.)

Tyler: alright, all you need to do, is hit the ball with that bat once it gets close to you. Got it?

Gura: yeah, it seems kinda like deflecting a shiruken with a sword.

Tyler: uh.. yeah. I guess, anyway, batter up!

(Tyler pitches the ball. Gura hits it. The ball gets sent flying so far and fast it seemed to land into the far side of the bamboo forest. Ching suddenly arrives and sits )

Tyler: (looking in the direction the ball was sent flying torward.) wow, that's a sure-fire home-run. Now to get that ball back.

Gura: do it here? In the far part of the Bamboo Forest? Hold on, I'll tell Pucca, she can help us get here.

Tyler: Her? Ha! What do girls know about sports? C'mon (grabs Gura's wrist and starts walk toward the bamboo forest.)

Gura: but my big brother always tells me I'm never allowed to go that deep into the forest without a grown-up (thinks) though that usually implies anyone I know that's close to Pucca's age or higher.

Tyler: now you're talking like a little kid!

Gura: I am a little kid!

Tyler: uhh….. (lets go of Gura and runs into the forest by himself.)

Gura: wait! (starts to chase after Tyler, but stops and looks back where Pucca is.) oooh! By the time I go to Pucca, that guy might already be too deep in the forest. (runs back after Tyler.)

(Camera cuts to Tyler in the middle of what look's like a daker version the bamboo forest. Carefully looking around.)

Tyler: Now where is that ball?

(Gura suddenly arrives.)

Gura: there you are!

Tyler: you here to help me find that ball?

Gura: well, no, I'm here to get you outta here before we both get into big trouble.

Tyler: why? What's around here?

Gura: I don't know! That's why I'm getting us outta here! (grabs Tyler's wrist and starts to walk a certain direction only to show a confused expression.) is that the way I came from? (looks around for abit.) crud! We're lost!

Tyler: uh oh.

Gura: Something to do with that ball, Again?

Tyler: believe it or not, no, if we're still stuck here when it gets late, my mom and dad'll get worried sick. And once they find me, if they find me, they might ground me for life.

Gura: My brother probably would too. not to mention Pucca probubly noticed by now and must be heart broken that we ran off like that.

Tyler: wait! Did you say your brother?

Gura: yeah, my big brother Garu takes care of me.

Tyler: Really? How old is he?

Gura: 13.

Tyler: Is that even allowed for him to do so at his age?

Gura: must be, otherwise, I doubt I'd be standing here with you.

Tyler: I see.

(Suddenly, what looks like one of Tobe's ninjas appears and dashes at Tyler with his sword drawn. but Gura notices first, he jumps and gives that ninja an airborne kick, knocking him out. Tyler sees this and looks at this event in awe.)

Gura: whew! that was close! you almost got turned to sushi!

Tyler: you just saved my life....

Gura: yeah, I guess I did...

(suddenly, Tobe and afew of his ninjas appear, Tobe was holding the baseball Tyler had earlier.)

Tobe: so, we met again, Gura, I saw your friend here dashing into the bamboo forest once that ball I'm holding here landed here. And I saw you go in after him. So I saw this as the perfect trap to capture you!

Gura: uh oh!

Tyler: wait, you know this guy?

Gura: if by know him you mean once almost got kidnapped by him as a baby, then yes.

Tobe: (gives a surprised look and thinks) how'd he know? (talks) anyway, I believe this belongs to you. (tosses Tyler his baseball.)

Tyler: thanks, nice to know I got it back.

Tobe: but now that you're here, I think I'll take both of you as bait to get my..vengence.

Tyler: great, okay, Gura, can't you use that fancy martial arts stuff again on those Ninjas like you did the one that almost got me?

Gura: hey, I'm not trained enough for something like that! one or maybe 2 of Tobe's ninjas is no problem. but Against Tobe here, well, I might as well write my will before doing something like that.

Tyler: so we're screwed?

Gura: most likey, unless maybe something comes up....

(And something does come up. Garu suddenly pops in and kicks Tobe in the belly, knocking him back several feet. Tobe's ninjas attack Garu but he knocks them down effortlessly.)

Tobe: oowww! that's not fair! why didn't I think of that? oh, forget this! ninjas! retreat! (He and his ninjas run off.)

(Tyler's parents slowly arrive at the direction Garu came from.)

Tyler: crud! it's my parents, am I in trouble now. (looks at Garu) wait, is that your brother?

Gura: yep, and I bet I'm in trouble too.

(Garu approaches the2 boys, however, his expression is blank.)

Tyler: excuse, Garu, is it? please don't be hrad on your bro here, it was my fault really, If Gura here hadn't come along to try and get me outta here, I would've been killed.

Garu: (chuckles slightly) somehow, I figured as much.

(Tyler walks over to his parents. They give only a smile Tyler finds disturbing. the small family walks off a certain direction while Garu and Gura walk off a different direction. Camera cuts to Gura and Tyler back at the playground. they start talking with each other.)

Gura: so, your parents didn't ground you or anything?

Tyler: well, they at first panned on it. but apparently they decided that making fun of the fact I was rescued by a kindergardener as punishment enough.

Gura: there's something humiliating about that?

Tyler: it's an American thing. I'm not gonna explain it. anyway, how were thing's on your end?

Gura: well, Garu told me that Pucca knew the whole thing was gonna happen. she found out that Tobe planned to ambush us.

Tyler: she knew all that was gonna happen and bought my folk and your bro to get us out? she must be psychic!

Gura: well, she can be abit nutty that way. anyway, she and Garu told me since I saved your life, that you should return the favor.

Tyler: well, I got nothing. what did you have in mind?

Gura: simple, since you clearly don't know a thing about self-defence, I figured you can repay me by going though the same martial arts training I've been going though since I was 3. AND with the exact same teachers. I figured I could use more classmates aside Ving-Ving anyway.

(Note: due to the past change at chapter 4, Gura's martial arts training began when he was 3 instead of 5.)

Tyler: me? learn martial arts? well, I guess so...

Gura: cool! then it's settled, you start immediately first-thing next monday where you'll start learning ninjutsu from my big brother Garu.

Tyler: first-thing monday? how much of the week does this training take?

Gura: monday through thursday are the lessons with my big bro Garu and his friend Abyo, Ching, and Ssosso. friday is where You'll be sparing my big brother to review what you learned. I'm kinda still working on getting a teacher for friday that's as good as they are though...

Tyler: spending weekdays learning martial arts? I guess that would beat having to go to school back in New York, now THAt would be awesome!

Gura: don't count on that. the school here in Sooga Village is gonna open in afew week and my big brother told me he plans on signing me up for it and moving my hours of training to after school.

Tyler: crud! if there's a school here, that would mean my parents will enroll me in it too. I though leaving America would mean I wouldn't have to go to school! dang it!

Gura: why? what's so bad about going to school?

Tyler: mark my words, you'll see. I bet you'll find it worse than learning some fancy flying kicks.

Gura: maybe we'll see....


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(note: this chapter and all chapters afterward take place after "Bing-Bing: the makeover queen", and "The Resurrection of the Rising Sun's Warriors")

(Camera shows Gura and Garu walking toward a building. it looked like a steriotypical school with a bell tower, a huge clock on the front, and what looks like a small playground behind it. Gura at this time is now wearing hisusual ninja uniform along with a backpack, He was also holding a lunchbox in his hand.)

Gura: wow, my first day of school, say, Garu, did you ever have to go to school?

Garu: ehh... uh, no, actually, I didn't, 'cause I didn't need to go to school to be a ninja. but frankly, I'd be lying if I said Abyo didn't need to go.

(the 2 brothers both laugh whole-heartingly. they walk to the front door, here they meet up with Yowaka, who at this time is wearing his usual samurai robes but was wearing only his wakizashi.)

Yowaka: always good to see you 2, I can take it from, Garu.

Garu: wait, you work here?

Yowaka: only for the week's pay, then I'm moving to a different job.

Garu: you just keep moving from job-to-job? that's your journey?

Yowaka: hey, I'm just seeking out which job suits me the most, and the best way to do this is try all the available one's. though everyone else thinks I'm only doing this 'cuz they think I can't tolerate being in one place for too long.

Garu: by the way, why you holding only your wakizashi?

Yowaka: wha? oh, my katana is going through certain...rituals, I can't say much more than that though yet.

(Bing-Bing and Ving-Ving suddeny arrive.)

Bing-Bing: my, my, my, look's like you'll be getting classmates in more ways than one, Ving-Ving.

Gura: what do you mean?

Yowaka: yeah, isn't Ving-Ving here a year older than Gura? and therefore should be in 1st grade?

Bing-Bing: actually, Ving-Ving was held back in Kindergarden. the teacher back where we came from held him back when he put a whoopee cushion on her chair.

Ving-Ving: I swear, for people who act so cold, or "professional" as they call it, you'd think they wouldn't care at all weather a whoopee cushion is on them or not.

Yowaka: you think that's messed up, try being framed for something you didn't do at all and having to pay penace.

Bing-Bing: that really happened to you?

Yowaka: all the time I've been in America. but let's not talk about that now.

(Abyo also arrives.)

Abyo; Gura? Ving-Ving? you're going to school? when you could be training? after all, you don't need school to know that 2+2 = 5!

Gura: uh.. actually, it's 4, Pucca taught me that.

Abyo: uh... (chuckles embaressingly)

Yowaka: don't mean to rush you guys, but I'd appreciate it if we got this over with.

Garu: alright, (turns his head to Gura) now, I'll be back at 3:30 to pick you up, 'kay?

Gura: sure thing, big brother!

(Yowaka lead Gura and Ving-Ving into the school. Yowaka then lead them to a door with the numbers "231" on it.)

Yowaka: this is where your teacher is, that's odd, the door doesn't have her or his name on it.

Gura: you don't know who our teacher is?

Yowaka: I only know the principal here, and that's 'cuz he's the one paying me to work here. now anyway, if something comes up, just let me know.

(Yowaka walks off, Gura opens the door and enters the classroom, Ving-Ving follows him inside. they enter the classroom to see a group of classmates siting in neat rows of desks, a chalkboard, and.... Doga!? sitting in the Teacher's desk!?)

Doga: I see everyone has gotten here on time, to your seats, then we can get started.

Ving-Ving: uh.. this isn't how I pictured repeating kindergarden.

Gura: we better tell Yowaka.

(Gura and Ving-Ving run back to the door, but magic beams come out of Doga's eyes, and hit the door. Gura tries to turn the knob only to realize it's locked!)

Doga: going somewhere? (she stands up and her eyes glow) GO TO YOUR SEATS!

(With no other options, the 2 boys race to 2 empty seats. Doga's eyes stop glowing.)

Ving-Ving: think we can take her on?

Gura: my big brother Garu and Pucca were the only ones I know who could take her. we're still students, I doubt we'd stand a chance. let's just wait 'till we know what she's up to first.

Ving-Ving: good idea, though I still wish we could tell my mom, or my auntie Ring-Ring, about this. if my mom already knew, she might have me sent to another teacher.

( there was silence for about 30 seconds before Doga started talking.)

Doga: and for today's lesson: You're all now my slaves! AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(suddenly, the classroom dissolves to a stange field with a red sky, black clonds, and a large, dark red-colored rocky mouintain. All the students, including Gura and Ving-Ving, suddenly find themselves wearing none of their clothes and only their specific underwear, as well as holding mining tools like pick-axs and shovels. Ving-Ving notably)

Ving-Ving: that witch! she took my clothes!

Gura: don't mind that, what's she up to exactly.

Ving-Ving: well, whatever it is, I only wish I had a sword like Ching's, that way Doga here will know how it feels to be stripped down to your underpants!

(Doga suddenly appears, standing on a black floating cloud which looked like a considerably small version of Master Mel's flying cloud and holding a whip.)

Doga: I suppose you're wondering what you have to do, slaves? well, that's simple, dig and break down that mountain! (points at that mountain) now, (cracks her whip) now get to work!

(frightened, all the kids run to the mountain and either dig dirt off it or breaking rocks on it. Gura and Ving-Ving were both

Gura: (looks around and sees the door from earlier is still here.) I think I have an idea, but it's gonna be hard to get to the door with Doga in the way.

Ving-Ving: I think I can help here, as long as she's facing us, I can hypnotize her, but if she's strong-willed enough, my hypnosis skills can only dsitract her for a short bit.

Gura: good thinking, Ving-Ving. well, better be off now.

(Gura starts running toward the door, but Doga easily notices.)

Doga: going somewhere? (prepares to swing her whip) get back to work!

(Doga was about to swing the whip at Gura, but was stopped short when her eyes caught Ving-Ving's now swirl-like eyes.)

Ving-Ving: you're getting sleepy! very sleepy! you're now under my command.

(Doga was now hypnotized)

Doga: I....will ...n...n...obey...

Ving-Ving: she's resisting! hurry, Gura! I can only keep her hypnotized for little bit!

(Gura keeps heading for the door, when he finally reaches it, he starts banging his fists on it.)

Gura: Yowaka! help! Doga's here! HELP!

(Doga breaks free from Ving-Ving's hypnosis. She then turns to Gura.)

Doga: enough of this! (She casts an energy bolt at Gura which levitates him and sends him flying back to the mountain and landing on his front side next to Ving-Ving.) now GET TO WORK!

Ving-Ving: (Looking at Gura, who stands back up.) now that was alot less Ninja-like than I thought.

Gura: that was the best I could come up with....

Doga: (thinks) little do they know that this work is for nothing! I'm making them do this to break their spirits and later brainwash them to be my willing servants! hahaha!

(suddenly, a sword blade peirces out of the door, it then slices the door into several pieces that fall to the ground. Yowaka runs into the doorway and into the strange field. He sees Doga and what's going on with the kids, so he charges at Doga with his wakizashi in hand.)

Yowaka: you asked for it!

(but Yowaka jumps and lands on Doga's cloud, She simply holds her hand out, which gets Yowaka to stop, and waves her finger)

Doga: ah ah! no violence in schools!

Yowaka: hmm. you're right, but there's one way to stop you!

(Yowaka runs back out of the classroom-turned field.)

Ving-Ving: great....

Gura: don't worry, i pretty sure Yowaka really has something.

Ving-Ving: I wish I had your optimism, Gura.

Gura: (looks at Ving-Ving's underwear) by the way, you wear white boxers with black bats?

Ving-Ving: yep, pretty cool, huh?

(suddenly Yowaka reenters the 'field' with Policeman Bruce with him.)

Bruce: It's just as you described it, don't worry, I'll handle this, over.

(Bruce runs over to Doga)

Bruce: Doga I'm giving you one chance to stop this and come quietly, over.

Doga: get lost!

(Doga throws a spell at Bruce, who quickly, but barely, dodges it, he then pulls out a photograph of what looks like Doga and Master Mel kissing each other, he then pulls out a match, lights it, and then moves the match just close enough to the photo so it's not burning it.)

Doga: (gives a shocked expression) NO! don't burn it! DON'T BURN IT! (jumps off the floating cloud she was on) this is the only photo of that I got! I'll give in! just don't burn it!

Yowaka: that was easy..

(Bruce cuffs Doga, he then turns to the kids.)

Bruce: don't worry, your new teacher is already on her way, over and out.

(Bruce, Doga, and Yowaka exit the classroom-turned-'field'. It dissolves back to the classroom it was before. Also, the student's clothes that disappeared earlier reappears on their specific owners.)

Ving-Ving: sweet! good to be back to wearing clothes again, don't you think, Gura?

Gura: yeah, the only other person I know who'd take my clothes away is Pucca. can you imagine what it would be like to be taking a bath with her just about everytime?

Ving-Ving: well, I'm not exactly her boyfriend's little bro. but the closest to that was lately my mom's been making me take baths with my auntie Ring-Ring, that's very unpleasent. how were things on your end with Pucca?

Gura: with Pucca it's not too bad, only a little unsettling and annoying. and I dunno why she keeps doing this, this only times she's not here when I'm in a bathroom is when I'm, you know, going there.

Ving-Ving: my condolences....

(Ving-Ving and Gura go back to the desks they were in and wait for their new teacher along with the rest of the students. suddenly, much to the surprise of the entire class, Pucca walks into the classroom! Gura immediately raises his hand in response and Pucca points at him.)

Gura: Pucca? you're our new teacher?

Pucca: Ya-huh.

Ving-Ving: wait, doesn't have that delivery thing at the Goh-Rong?

Gura: I'm sure she pulled afew strings.

(the students, including Gura and Ving-Ving, hear the sound of Pucca's scooter. they look out the window to see Yowaka riding it in a zig-zag pattern, showing he's humorously not doing well.)

Yowaka: dang it! this is why I always move on foot, or ocassionally on a horse!

Ving-Ving: pulls afew strings? yanked the rope is more like it! haha!

(the children turn back to Pucca, who walks over to the teacher's desk and picks up a book from on it.)

Pucca: alright, class, you ready to learn, for real this time?

Gura: you bet!


End file.
